


capsize

by asterbells



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, guilds because w h y n o t, lev is a good kid he's such a good kid, modern magic shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: The 4th Annual Modern Magicking ContestCalling all innovators of our generation! Do you want to show off your skills? Do you want to bring your guild to the top? Do you want to lead the entire magical community into the next generation?Look no further! The Annual Modern Magicking Contest has returned!





	

**Author's Note:**

> sweats;;;; uh yeah i got nothin---

**_Now Announcing_ **

 

 _The_ **_4th_ ** _Annual Modern Magicking Contest_

 

 _Calling all innovators of our generation! Do you want to show off your skills? Do you want to bring your guild to the top? Do you want to lead the entire magical community into the_ **_next_ ** _generation?_

 

_Look no further! The Annual Modern Magicking Contest has returned!_

 

 **_Who:_ ** _You! Each guild may submit_ **_one (1)_ ** _creative piece for the opportunity to win 5,000 Dubloons and a feature on Monthly Mags!_

 

 **_What:_ ** _The invention of the century! The only limitation we give is that your submission must fit into the designated_ **_theme_ ** _. This year’s theme is_ **_transportation_ ** _! Get going folks!_

 

 ** _When:_** _The Eve of the_ ** _12th_** **_Moon_** _(_ ** _12 December_** _)_

 

 **_Where:_ ** _This year’s host will be the esteemed_ **_Nekoma Guild_ ** _! Please RSVP with our hosts in advance!_

 

 _A statement of intent to participate must be submitted by the summer solstice. Details and instructions on how to submit your intent of participation will be coming soon! For further questions, please contact the_ **_Tokyo Magick Council_ ** _._

 

* * *

 

This message was sent to all eligible guilds in the nation. If you believe you have received this error, or wish to unsubscribe to you mailing list, please tap [here](http://67.media.tumblr.com/bd317162d0b7c9c6780a96d6f7f6300c/tumblr_nvtmblUAuQ1ud0qubo1_500.jpg).

 

* * *

 

This is a terrible, _terrible_ , idea.

 

“This is a _great_ idea what are you _talking_ about?”

 

Kenma lifts his head and locks eyes with a wildly guffawing Kuroo, before turning back to his phone. “You guys are trying to enchant a vacuum to use as flight transportation, I don’t know Kuro, what could possibly go wrong.”

 

“Aw c’mon Kenma,” Kuroo grins, “It’s just like a normal broom enchantment, hm?”

 

“Except you have no idea how the circuitry in that vacuum works and how the charm will affect the machinery.”

 

Kuroo cackles, “Au contraire mi amigo—”

 

“Japanese Kuro—”

 

“—Newt’s 7th Law states that only the compatibility between an inanimate object and the desired magick rests solely on the functionality of said object. We know how a vacuum works just like we know how a broom works.”

 

Kenma pauses his game, and glances unimpressed at the rest of the guild clamored around out in the field. Yaku-san is yelling at Lev again, while Lev excitedly inspects a bright red vacuum. Tora and Shohei are keeping the rest of the guild at bay.

 

“Functional Kuro, they need to be functional. They need to be plugged in.”

 

Faintly, he can hear Lev yell something along the lines of _how about as if it were a Segway?! I just need a head start let me get up those stairs!_

 

Somebody needs to stop them. Kuro needs to stop them. Kuro is doubled over crouching, laughing breathlessly.

 

There’s a loud cheer and Lev jumps.

 

It’s a good thing, Kenma thinks, that Yaku-san specializes in gravity manipulation.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Kenma walks out of his room before walking straight back in.

 

“Kenma-san! L— _woah_ —Look! It’s like! Skateboarding! Roombaboarding! Roomboarding!!”

 

Lev is, for reasons Kenma really doesn’t want to comprehend, balancing precariously on a Roomba a meter off the ground. Shibayama is hovering anxiously behind him, ready to intervene at any second.

 

“Kenma-san do you think I can go higher and faster? Kenma-san? Kenma-san?”

 

* * *

 

Two weeks before the contest sees Lev sulking in the dining hall.

 

Yaku, for once sympathetic for the lanky boy’s plight, pats him softly on the shoulder. “Cheer up, this year just wasn’t that great but we can always do better next year.”

 

“But _Yaku-senpai_ ,” Lev wails, “Next year we’re not the _hosts_ . We’re the _hosts_ this year we need to blow everyone’s socks off and be the ones to _win_.”

 

Oh. _Oh_. That’s what all this had been about, Kenma thinks.

 

“We could always go with the data link transfer magick inste—”

 

Lev whines even louder, “But that’s not the _same_ , Yaku-senpai, it’s the transition between new and old, from broomsticks to vacuums and vacuums to roombas, not _data_ —”

 

Kuroo grins and leans his weight onto Kenma. “So whaddaya think?”

 

“What do you mean what do I think,“ Kenma glares balefully up at his taller, _heavier_ , best friend. Kuroo simply raises an eyebrow in amusement.

 

Sighing, Kenma pitches his voice loud enough for Lev and Yaku to hear. “The roomba just needs to be enlarged. There’s no way traveling on such a small medium would work, but if you charge the batteries beforehand there shouldn’t be a problem. Just make sure the circuit is working properly afterwards, you might have to make some adjustments depending on the charge and how big you’re trying to make it. Start small.”

 

Kuroo cackles, “Check the specs before you touch it, if you screw up with the capacitors it can explode on you.”

 

Kenma rolls his eyes and gets back to the chatroom ping on his phone. Having contributed his part, there’s no need for him to offer much more other than physical presence.

 

“ _Yaku-senpai_ ! You’re small! You can go firs— _aack!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> do not procrastinate ur shit my friends good idea it is not


End file.
